Zirconia ceramic is a new type of biomaterial with good biocompatibility and excellent mechanical properties, which has become the focus of dental ceramic development.
CN104016677A discloses a light-transmissive zirconia sintered body and preparation method therefor. The zirconia for dental use prepared by the method has a relatively low transmittance, poor overall texture and jade-like appearance, is not aesthetically pleasing, and has certain limitations in application. ZL201010604330.3 discloses a dental high-transmittance zirconia material and preparation process thereof, which adopts a dry mixing process to prepare zirconia, prone to cause uneven distribution of strength and low strength of zirconia, and the ceramic sintered body is prone to cracking when applied.